Chip an' Dale
Chip an' Dale is a 1947 Donald Duck and Chip 'n' Dale cartoon. The short depicts Donald Duck's first encounter with the two chipmunks Chip 'n' Dale when he unknowingly chops down their tree for firewood. The title of the film is the first appearance of the names of the two chipmunk characters who previously appeared without names in Private Pluto (1943) and Squatter's Rights (1946). The film Chip an' Dale is also the first time that Chip and Dale are distinguishable from each other, both physically and in personality, although Dale's nose is still black. Chip an' Dale was directed by Jack Hannah and features original music by Oliver Wallace. The voice cast includes Clarence Nash as Donald and Jimmy MacDonald and Dessie Flynn as Chip and Dale respectively. Along with another Disney short, Pluto's Blue Note, Chip an' Dale was nominated for an Academy Award for Best Animated Short Film in 1948. Both ultimately lost to Tweetie Pie, a film by Warner Bros. Synopsis Donald Duck, while staying in a rustic winter cabin, gets out of bed to collect firewood for a fire. He chops down a small topped tree which happens to be the winter home of the chipmunks Chip and Dale who follow him back to the cabin. After Donald places the log in the fireplace, lights it, and is warming himself by the fire, the chipmunks sneak in behind his back, extinguish the fire, and blatantly carry the log out of the cabin in front of Donald. A slightly amused Donald easily takes it from them as they leave the cabin. The chipmunks later climb the roof and throw snowballs down the chimney in order to extinguish Donald's fire. Donald climbs up the chimney, rolls the chipmunks into a snowball and rolls them off the roof. Chip climbs a steep hill directly in front of the front door of Donald's cabin and rolls a snowball down the hill. Dale knocks on the door to get Donald to answer. As the snowball rolls down the hill, it gets bigger and gains momentum. Finally Donald answers the door just as the massive snowball hits. Chip and Dale then retrieve their log, and as they are leaving, Dale takes an opportunity to kick Donald as he is helplessly embedded in the snow having his rear exposed. Characters *Donald Duck (voiced by Clarence Nash) *Chip 'n' Dale (voiced by Jimmy MacDonald and Dessie Flynn) Releases Television * Walt Disney Presents, episode #5.18: "Duck Flies Coop" * The New Mickey Mouse Club, May 2, 1977 * Good Morning, Mickey, episode #13 * Mickey's Mouse Tracks, episode #76 * Donald's Quack Attack, episode #58 * Have a Laugh!, episode #39 * Treasures from the Disney Vault, December 21, 2014 Home video VHS * Walt Disney Cartoon Classics: Chip 'n' Dale (with Donald Duck) * Donald's Greatest Hits DVD * Walt Disney Treasures: The Chronological Donald, Volume 3 * Walt Disney's Classic Cartoon Favorites: Starring Chip 'n' Dale * Chip 'n' Dale Volume 1: Here Comes Trouble Have a Laugh! changes The following scenes were deleted from the short release due to time constraints: * Dale cracking open a nut and eating the shell instead of the nut. * The chipmunks noticing their tree had been cut down. * Donald shoveling the snow out of his fireplace. * Donald placing the log in the fire and then going to look for a match. * The chipmunks attempting to retrieve their nuts from the log, but having to retreat hastily when Donald returns with a match. * Dale attempting to kick Donald in the rear, but being stopped by Chip. * The chipmunks filling their mouths with the now-melted snow and using it to put the fire out on the log before taking it away. * Donald mistaking the chipmunks stealing the log for termites before going to retrieve it back. * The chipmunks noticing the log is missing from their possession. * The chipmunks climbing up onto the windowsill and looking into the cabin. * Chip telling Dale of another plan and whispering it in Dale's ear. * Chip testing the wind and lining up his snowball before throwing it. * Donald aroused by the door being knocked on. * Dale kicking Donald's exposed rear as he is trapped in the snow. Gallery vlcsnap-2013-06-17-11h28m03s253.jpg|Donald's feet tremble vlcsnap-2013-06-17-11h28m41s156.jpg vlcsnap-2013-06-17-15h34m19s227.jpg 44405.jpg 44406.jpg 44407.jpg 44408.jpg 44409.jpg 44410.jpg 44411.jpg 44412.jpg 44413.jpg 44414.jpg tve19052-19471128-1183.jpg Chip an' Dale 1947 (High Quality).jpg tve66480-19471128-1183.jpg Chip an' Dale.jpg Chip an' Dale 1947 (High Quality)2.jpg Chip an' Dale 1947 (High Quality)3.jpg tve80289-19471128-1183.jpg 1947-ecureuils-5.jpg 1947-ecureuils-4.jpg 1947-ecureuils-3.jpg 1947-ecureuils-2.jpg Dale Donald.png Dale kick Donald butt.png|Dale kicks in Donald's buttock Category:Animated shorts Category:Donald Duck shorts Category:Chip 'n' Dale shorts Category:1947 shorts Category:Academy Award nominated films